


The Accidental Inquisitor

by Cloudywind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudywind/pseuds/Cloudywind
Summary: Ellana'ra Lavellan was just a Dalish elf, who was given just a simple task to spy on what the humans were discussing at the Conclave. Then with a big BOOMZ this simple task transformed into a monumental task of leading the Inquisition consisting of more humans, and other races across Thedas. Now it is all on her to defeat the big bad guy, save the world, and recommend a new Divine. If only life is so simple.





	1. It's just a regular spy job

Wah! Spiders! Big spiders! Big spiders with many eyes! Run… run… run… eh… why are I running uphill?! Wait… someone's calling me!

"Hurry up! Come over here! Take my hand!" A green ghostly woman figure gave her hand to Ellana'ra.

Ellana'ra paused for a second. Running towards a green lady ghost was not really the smartest idea, but still a better choice than becoming spider food. So she held on to Miss Green Ghost…

"Hey! Wake up!"

Ellana'ra opened her eyes in shock and stared into a pair of very angry eyes on a very fierce face.

"Maker! I thought you'd never wake up!" The very intimidating woman shouted into her face. "You tell me! Huh! Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now!"

Okay. So there is something more horrific than gigantic spiders with many eyes.

"The Conclave is gone! Everyone who attended also gone! All dead! Except for you!"

The Conclave... right… I was spying on some major human event when something happened… but what was it? What happened? How did I end up in a dark place with spiders and green ghost instead? And why did Miss Fierce Face feel that I was responsible?

"Slow down! I don't understand a thing you just said! What do you mean gone? Dead? And why am I even responsible?" rebuked Ellana'ra.

"Explain this!" Miss Fierce Face held up Ellana'ra's chained left hand and it glowed.

Wait. Glow? Why is my hand glowing?! Andruil's arrows! Did Miss Fierce Face poison me while I was unconscious?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ellana'ra screamed and Miss Fierce Face actually had a shock and stepped back.

"What did you do to my hand?! Am I dying?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"What poison did you feed me with?! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I said I didn't do anything! You came with that! Don't even attempt to confuse me! Say! What is this glow on your hand?"

"Andruil's arrows! I have no freaking idea!"

"You're lying!" Miss Fierce Face grabbed Ellana'ra's collar in anger.

"We need her, Cassandra!" A pretty lady in hood held Miss Fierce Face back, and then walked over to Ellana'ra.

"Do you remember what happened?" Pretty lady in hood asked in a soft tone.

"I only remember running. Gigantic spiders were chasing me. Then there was one green lady ghost… she… reached out to me…" Ellana'ra tried to recall.

"Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana. I'll take her to the rift" Cassandra tapped on Miss Pretty in Hood's shoulder.

So her name is Leliana. Nice name...

Cassandra then unshackled Ellana'ra and pulled her up.

"So what did happen?" Ellana'ra tried to ask again.

"It'll be easier to show you." Cassandra sighed. In a kinder tone now.

Ellana'ra stepped out of the building she was held captive. When she looked up, to her horror, the sky had a humongous ugly green hole in it. Really humongous. Really green.

"We called it the Breach. Apparently it is connected to the Fade. And it is growing, getting bigger everyday." Cassandra explained. "To make it worse, this is not the only rift. There are more rifts scattered everywhere. But this is the largest. We assume that the explosion at the Conclave caused these rifts."

"An explosion can do that?" Ellana'ra asked. She could not comprehend how an explosion can actually put holes in the sky. And what explosion? She still could not remember what happened at the Conclave.

"This one did. And we'd better do something about it. Before it grows so huge that it swallows the whole world."

Then there was a pulse from the Breach and Ellana'ra's hand glowed and a sharp pain spread from her glowing hand to the rest of her body. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Every time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. Hmm… I think it's killing you." Ellana'ra stared at Cassandra unbelievably.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Maybe. I said maybe. Maybe your hand is the key to stopping this. But there isn't much time to think about it now. We need to go." Cassandra advised.

Ellana'ra knew then she did not have a choice. If she did nothing, the mark might kill her, like what Cassandra said. Even if the mark could not kill her, the rest of the people would think that she was the terrorist that bombed the Conclave and they would kill her. It appeared that the only chance to get out of this mess alive was to help close that Breach in the sky with this mysterious mark on her hand. If it will actually work.


	2. Herald of Andraste? But I'm an elf!

So they were right. Ellana'ra could indeed close the rifts with her glowing left hand. With that confirmation, she was suddenly the Herald of Andraste, the leader of a new organization called Inquisition, and a very confused elf.

"Hello? In case my Vallaslin and pointed ears are not obvious enough, I'm an elf! I pray to old elven gods, not your Andraste or Maker! So how can I be the Herald of Andraste?!" Closing rifts was one thing. Changing religion was a whole different level.

"They saw how you close the rift with your mark! And they saw the green goddess, who they believe to be Andraste, holding out her hand to you! The people now believe that you're the Herald and the only one to give them hope! For the Inquisition to succeed, we need them to believe that!" Cassandra tried to shout and explain at the same time.

"It's just branding. Don't be too bothered by it, Herald." Josephine patted Ellana'ra's shoulder and smiled. In this new organization that Cassandra hastily and forcefully started, three advisors have been self-appointed to assist the Herald. Leliana the pretty but scary looking Spymaster; Cullen the stern Commander, and Josephine the seemly friendly ambassador. Which meant that every important decision would have to go through one or all of them.

Well, at least I get to point finger if something screwed up.

According to the advisors, it is critical for the Inquisition to get support from the mages or templars to close the Breach, but for now, the Chantry had denounced them heretics and the Inquisition a cult. Josephine reckoned that before they approach the mages or templars, they should attempt to expand their influence and prove to the world that they were seriously saving the world and not some new cult that recruits virgins to have orgy with the Herald.

What a shame.

Ellana'ra sighed as she was wandering around in the Hinterlands with a human warrior, an elf mage and dwarf rouge. Some Chantry cleric called Mother Giselle has requested to speak to her, and while they were there, they were also to help some refugees and spread some influence of the Inquisition. Shake some hands and kiss some babies if necessary.

After fighting off some rebel mages and templars at the Crossroads, the team planted the Inquisition flag and Ellana'ra found Mother Giselle tending to some wounded refugees.

"Mother Giselle?"

"I am. And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

Mother Giselle walked with Ellana'ra and explained to her the dim situation the Inquisition was facing. The Chantry is left with two kinds of clerics now. There were the sneaky ones who were quick to condemn them so that they could move up the chain of command, and terrified ones who panicked after so many in the higher management died in the Conclave. Mother Giselle felt the best way to resolve this conflict was to approach these remaining clerics and show them that Ellana'ra was not the demon they heard of. Well, an elf regardless, but not a demon.

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by Fate or sent to help us. But I hope. Hope is what we need now. People will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other."

"But I'm just an elf…"

And then out of the blue and totally unexpected, Mother Giselle took a deep breath and… sang.

"Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wild enough…"

"Okay! Whatever you said! I'll see you in Haven, yeah? I should go!" Ellana'ra shouted and quickly escaped while Mother Giselle continued to sing and encourage the refugees to join her.

Ellana'ra and team continued to explore the Hinterlands and fought off some more rebel mages and templars. They could not decide whether to side the mages or templars for now, so they killed them both. Varric counted 38 bodies by the time they stopped to set up camp. Higher count than the 20 iron ores Ellana'ra collected along the way.

This task of collecting metal ores and plants really irritated Ellana'ra. She thought since she was supposed to be the high and almighty and respected Herald of Andraste, she would have people under her command to do such mundane tasks.

"Ser, news for you." The Requisition Officer at the camp saluted.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself, Ser." The said officer walked off to look at some butterflies in the bushes. Ellana'ra sighed and walked over to the Requisition table to read the new request.

Then the Requisition Officer was back with a raven on her arm.

"Ser, you've got raven."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself, Ser."

Can I fire her?

Carefully, Ellana'ra detached and unrolled the little parchment tied to the raven's leg.

"Dear Herald, while you're out there, could you get some elfroots too? Get at least 20. See if you can get some blood lotus as well. With regards, Leliana.

P.S. You think I didn't know you were staring at my behind whenever I leave the war room? I only love one Dalish rouge and that is my Warden! If I catch you staring again, I'll shoot arrows into your eyes! Consider this a polite warning!"

Ellana'ra felt a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek and a shiver down her spine.

After a short break, Ellana'ra and team wandered around the Hinterlands to get the plants Leliana requested for. On the way, they picked up some shiny shards that produced eerie echoes. Solas had a feeling those shards were important and said they should start collecting them.

Great. More things to collect. I should bring along a cart next time.

As they wandered near a cliff, something shiny along the edge caught Ellana'ra's eyes. Another shard. With a few jumps, Ellana'ra climbed and hopped over to the edge of the cliff and picked it up. Then she heard it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Damn. Solas fell off the cliff again. I hope he still have some healing potions left.


	3. Fallow Mire and that Damn Door

It started with Josephine approaching Ellana'ra with a wide grin and a suspiciously sweet voice.

"Oh Herald, there is this little problem we have at the Fallow Mire, and I'm very certain you could resolve it within the blink of an eye."

And so that was how Ellana'ra and her disgruntled team ended up at this gods forsaken rainy bog in the southern part of Ferelden. Josephine was not wrong. Their mission was simple – to locate the missing Inquisition soldiers. The only detail she conveniently forgot to mention was that the Fallow Mire was not only flooded with murky waters, it was flooded with murky waters with undead rising from it.

No wonder Vivienne was so delighted to give Solas the opportunity to be the accompanying mage for this quest.

"You know, darling, you should ask Solas instead. The Fallow Mire is filled with the precious ore Blue Vitriol, and he would really appreciate using the dye from this beautiful ore on his painting."

And Solas was indeed very excited when he heard about the Blue Vitriol. Apparently he had not been to the Fallow Mire before as well.

"I think I just stepped on some broken fingers in the mud… " The said elven mage's sad mumbling brought Ellana'ra back to the present. Followed by a sharp and loud voice.

"Why didn't we wait till the morning? Why do we have to come to this kind of creepy place in the middle of the night? Whyyyyy?!"

Ellana'ra counted to ten under her breath to stop herself from snapping at Sera's endless ranting. She really liked Sera and didn't want to say anything to get Sera greatly disapproves. It was already not easy to get on her good side because for some weird reasons, Sera had no good opinion of elves. Despite being an elf herself.

"Why are we running around this mire in the dark? Hey Miss Herald! Why don't you ask Mr I'm-the-smartest-elf-in-Thedas to light that eerie green torch?"

"That is called the veilfire. And I don't think it is a good idea to summon the veilfire here and now. It might attract the undead." Solas glared at Sera and replied flatly.

The next thing she knew, Blackwall shouted "CORPSE!" and ran into the water to fight off a single corpse archer. Then the next corpse archer that appeared out of the water. And then the next 10 corpse archers.

"YOU IDIOT WARDEN! THAT BIG WEIRD MAN ALREADY WARNED US NOT TO GET INTO THE DAMNED WATER!" Sera shouted at Blackwall, while killing a corpse archer with her Long Shot. "THESE THINGS ARE ATTRACTED BY MOVEMENT IN THE WATER!"

Ellana'ra sighed and joined in the fight. After killing forty-eight corpse archers and lighting the fourth beacon in the mire, the team finally found the road to the castle where the Inquisition soldiers were believed to be kept. With only one little problem. The road to the castle is swarmed with undead soldiers.

Okay. Plan B. There must be another way to the castle. Like some kind of side doors or canals…

"CHARGE!" And then Ellana'ra's thought was interrupted by Blackwall's battle cry. The warden had charged straight into the swarm of undead soldiers like a bull.

"Lethallan, there're too many corpses to fight! We should run to the castle gate!"

"Solas, I have one question that has been bugging me."

In the distance, Blackwall continued to taunt the never-ending swarm of undead with his War Cry and knock on them with his Shield Bash.

"What is it, Lethallan?"

"When you die, you become a corpse, right? So when a corpse dies, what does it become? Did they also like… double die, like again?"

Blackwall's War Cry was beginning to sound weary and hoarse. In fact, the team could hardly locate him among the swarm of undead now.

"Lethallan, that is a very profound question that I do not have the answer now." Solas nonchalantly pointed at Blackwall's direction and spoke slowly. "Perhaps we could discuss again when we're back in Haven. For now, shall we give the Warden a hand?"

Right. I can't have the only Warden in my team dying.

With arrows and ice spells, they quickly cleared the swarm around the Warden and dragged him to the castle gate. Once in the castle, they killed the Avvar leader and found the Inquisition soldiers in a locked room.

"Thank the Maker!" A few of the soldiers prayed and exclaimed.

Erm… shouldn't they thank me too?

"Herald, a moment?" Blackwall suddenly leaned in close to Ellana'ra and spoke softly.

"What is it, Blackwall?"

"There is this room on the level above, my hunch is telling me that there could be Grey Warden artifacts in it."

Ellana'ra followed the Warden up to the room. She tried the door handle. It was locked. With a smirk, she knelt down and attempted to pick the lock. The lock pick broke.

What the hell?!

She tried to pick the lock again with another lock pick. And it broke again. So did the third one and all of the six that she had on her. Flustered, she stood up and kicked the door a couple of times.

"Erm… Herald, I have already tried to bash the door."

"Let's find an axe and hack it down!"

"Herald… if you look carefully, you can find many hack marks on the door…"

"Let's set fire to the door!"

"Erm… the door looks rather… sturdy. I don't think it'll burn down so easily."

"Hahahaha… Miss Herald can't pick a lock?" Ellana'ra turned around and found Sera laughing behind her back.

"Let the expert show you how to do it!" Sera pushed Ellana'ra aside and knelt in front of the door.

A set of broken lock picks later, another flustered elf made a frustrated groan.

"Set fire to the door!"


	4. Meet the Big Bull and his Chargers

After returning from yet another mission of locating some special ram by the name of Lord Woolsley and another prize druffalo for another farmer, Ellana'ra decided she has enough of the Hinterlands and decided to take a break.

Maybe I should ask Josephine to organize a party, like Varric suggested.

She ambled out of Haven Chantry and stretched her arms as she made a long and loud yawn. Till she was interrupted by a "PSST". She looked around and found a not-Inquisition-soldier-looking soldier next to her.

"Psst. I've got a message for the Inquisition but I'm having a hard time getting people to talk to me." The suspicious soldier whispered.

Ellana'ra raised an eyebrow and shook her head and pointed towards the Chantry. "Whatever you're selling, go to Josephine. She controls our gold."

Very tightly, I must say.

"No! I'm not selling you anything!"

"Then what do you want? Just so you know I still believe in the old elven gods and I don't give blessings."

"No! I don't need your blessings!"

The soldier exhaled before continuing. "We are the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. My Boss the Iron Bull is interested in working with the Inquisition. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action, you'll see how good we are."

"But we already have soldiers…"

"We are better than your Inquisition soldiers!"

"Hmm… I suppose we can use some mercenaries… "

"We are the best mercenaries you can find."

"… to help me gather elfroots, and iron ores, and help those stupid villagers find their pets…"

"WHAT?! WE ARE THE PROFESSIONALS!"

Thus on the next day, Ellana'ra set off for the Storm Coast with Cassandra, Sera and Solas. When they found the Chargers at the coast, they were just done fighting off some bandits that called themselves the Blades of Hessarian. And the big Iron Bull was easily spotted.

"Wow! You're big!"

"Wow. You're small!"

Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

"So you've seen us fight. We're expensive but we're worth it. And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us." The Iron Bull smirked.

She shrugged. "I don't know how rich or poor we are. But I'm sure Josephine will find a way."

"Well, all that matters is that we're worth it." The Iron Bull chuckled proudly. "And you're not only getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I'm your man.

"Pffft. I don't need a bodyguard. I can handle those mages or templars or bandits. Even demons."

"There're bigger things. Like giants."

"I'm sure I can see them from afar and run away faster than them."

"Or dragons. I can help you to fight dragons."

"Why will I want to fight a dragon?!"

"Anywayyyy… " The Iron Bull decided to steer out of this endless loop. "Not sure how you'll feel about it. I'm a Ben-Hassrath."

A… Bang-hard-Ser?!

"Wait!" She shook her head vigorously. "I know you're big. Qunaris are big. And I also heard that their that thing is big. But I'm not really into men."

Cassandra made another disgusted noise.

"What do you think is a Ben-Hassrath?! It means spies! I'm a spy!" The Iron Bull growled. "The Ben-Hassrath are deeply concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause troubles everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to you guys and send reports on the status."

"So you want us to employ you to spy on us." Ellana'ra raised an eyebrow. "I might not be very smart, but I'm not that stupid."

"But! There's a but! I also get Ben-Hassrath reports from the agents all over Orlais. I can share these reports with you guys! I'm sure your Spymaster can make good use of these reports. If she's really as good as I heard."

"She?"

"Hey, I did my homework! And I always have a soft spot for redheads."

No. He better not be interested in this redhead.

"Okay fine. You're hired."

"Don't worry! You'll know soon that we're worth it!"

"I've got one more question… "

"What is it?"

"Is your thing really that big?"


	5. Mages, I choose you!

It was finally time for Ellana'ra to make a decision. To seek help from the mage rebellion, or the templars. Each of her advisers had his or her own preferred choice and a very legit reason that tagged along. Cullen thought that the mage rebellion could not be trusted. To him, they were as united as a pan of loose sand. On the other hand, Josephine thought that the mages might be worth the risk. But Cassandra did not trust the mages. She even felt that they could be responsible for the disaster at the Conclave. Ellana'ra took a peek at Leliana. The redhead was exceptionally quiet for most of the discussion, observing her colleagues.

"Maybe we should ask the Herald who will she feel more comfortable working with. She is after all, the one who will close the Breach with their support." The Spymaster finally spoke.

The other three turned and looked at the Herald.

Oh Leliana dear pretty Leliana, I will choose whichever side you choose.

"Before that, I want to know which side would you choose, Leliana." And then the three turned to look at the Spymaster.

"I would choose the mages. I do not trust a Lord Seeker who turns his back on the Chantry during the most critical times." Josephine nodded in support of her good friend.

Ellana'ra nodded. "Mages, I choose you!"

Both Cullen and Cassandra glared at the Herald. But they did respect that at the end of the day, Ellana'ra had the right to the final decision because she was the one who had to work with these people to close the Breach. And she was the Herald.

So Ellana'ra and her team proceeded to Redcliffe castle with an invitation from the Magister Alexius. It was obviously a trap but they did not have much choice. The consolation was that secret passage that Leliana knew. They could not send the troop through but it was not a problem for a couple of agents.

Ellana'ra had no problem been the bait. But she was expecting sword fights and maybe just some magic spells. She did not expect a time travel spell that brought her and Dorian to the destroyed Thedas in the future. She did not expect to see a tortured and disfigured Leliana. She did not expect to have her whole team sacrificed their lives for her to return to the past.

"Solas confirmed the heavens are scarred but calmed. The Breach is sealed." Cassandra's voice brought her back to the present. Or past, depending on the point of view. With the mages' help, Ellana'ra had managed to seal the Breach and the whole of Haven was celebrating.

"You could… go down there to drink with the rest. You deserve the break." Cassandra smiled and patted Ellana'ra's back.

"Sounds like a great suggestion!" Ellana'ra grinned. "Join me, Cass! I don't believe we've ever drank together!"

Cassandra winced a little at the name "Cass" but she let it go for now. Ellana'ra had after all, done her big share for the people. She did not have the obligation to close the Breach and for all they knew, it could have killed her.

"You go join them. I'll stand guard here."

"Hmm… Cass, has anyone ever told you that you're a workaholic? Or have you killed all those people who told you?"

Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

"Oh for Andruil's arrows, we have Inquisition soldiers standing guard, and we have Cullen to supervise them! Don't steal Cullen's job!"

"Herald! You've closed the Breach, but we did it blindly. We still do not know what caused it, and whether it'll stay closed!"

"Well… at least it'll stay close tonight! You worry too much, Cass!"

"We must always stay vigilant! At the state the world is in now, anything could happen anytime!"

"Don't jinx it!"

"I'm not jinxing anything! I'm just stating the truth!"

Suddenly, from the distance, the war horn sounded.

Cass, you sure are a jinx.

Coming down from the mountains, hordes of red templars attacked Haven. Cullen's soldiers tried to counter the attack using their trebuchets to cause an avalanche that enveloped much of the enemy force but when the high dragon appeared, everyone were stunned like vegetables. The Commander instructed them to retreat to the Chantry and re-plan. Ellana'ra folded her arms and stared at the Commander.

Re-plan?! Andruil's arrows! That was a freaking high dragon. It just coughed out a fireball and the trebuchet was destroyed. How are we going to fight against a freaking high dragon?!

The badly wounded Chancellor Roderick then raised his hand and suggested a secret path out of the Chantry. The Inquisition and remaining survivors could use this route to escape while somebody distracts the high dragon. Somebody. Ellana'ra sighed.

"I'll do it. I'll use one last trebuchet shot at the mountainside to bury the high dragon and those red templars in Haven."

"But Herald!" Cullen raised his arm mid air, as if to stop the Herald. Ellana'ra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oooor… do you want to do it?"

"I… I need to lead the people out of the Chantry, and guide them to safety through the secret path… In case, you know, they might get lost, or attacked by stray red templars…"

"I thought you wanted to be a hero…"

"Oh! We should leave now! Good luck! Just… make them work for it!"

And then there were one. Actually four because Ellana'ra had requested Cassandra, Sera and Dorian to stay and fight with her. She did not requested Cassandra to be honest. She just volunteered herself. Sera said she rather die fighting than to die running. As for Dorian, he remembered how exhausting his journey from RedCliffe to Haven was, and he flinched at the thought of making yet another long journey out of Haven this time. He reckoned dying is less painful.

After fighting hordes of red templars, Ellana'ra turned the trebuchet and aimed it at the mountainside. However before she could shout "Good bye and thanks for all the elfroots", the high dragon appeared again. This time, with its master Corypheus.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your kne. No more."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

The tall standing Corypheus ignored Ellana'ra's questions and continued to brag. "Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The Will That is Corypheus! You will kneel!"

Oh great. First, Andraste wants me to be her Herald. Then now you want to be my god. How many times do I have to say that I'm a Dalish and I only pray to the Elven Creators?! Don't I have the freedom to choose my own religion now?

"Why are you here? What do you want from us? If you want this stupid cold and deserted village, it's all yours now! And you could have asked nicely!"

Corypheus ignored her question. Again. And took out a weird looking orb. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."

The orb lit up and the mark on Ellana'ra's left hand lit up as brightly, almost like it was communicating with the orb. As it got brighter, she felt waves of excruciating pain crushing through her arm.

"It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning. And instead of dying, you stole its purpose. And you used the Anchor to undo my work. The gall!"

"I didn't steal this thing! You want? Just take it back! You don't have to kill the Divine! You don't have to kill anyone!"

Corypheus lifted Ellana'ra by her left hand and glared at her with despise.

"You stupid elf! The Anchor is permanent! You've spoilt it!"

"Pffft! I didn't do anything! And it's not like it came with any instruction manual!"

Corypheus bragged and ranted more about how he had breached the Fade to find the Maker but found nobody home, but Ellana'ra was not paying attention. All she wanted was the pain to end. As Corypheus threw her against the trebuchet, she realized how she could end the pain. Once and for all. She kicked and launched the trebuchet shot towards the mountainside to trigger an avalanche. The last thing she remembered was running away from the fast approaching avalanche and Corypheus escaped on his dragon.


	6. What do you mean this humongous fortress is mine now?

She opened her eyes. She was lying on a comfortable bed, with Leliana sitting next to her, looking down at her with a smile.

"Thank the Maker you've finally awaken!" The Spymaster cupped Ellana'ra's cheeks, tears welled up in her eyes. As Ellana'ra's face started to get warm very quickly, Leliana tugged at her collar, pulling until their lips met. When they parted for breath, Ellana'ra's face was as red as an apple.

"I was so scared when we parted at Haven. I thought… "Leliana gripped tighter at Ellana'ra's armor and looked away.

"Well… apparently I survived. Again." Ellana'ra smirked as she pulled the Spymaster into an embrace. Leliana slipped a hand beneath Ellana'ra's amor and the elf could feel her muscles there twitched at the human's touch. Leliana whispered softly into Ellana'ra's ear. "Would you mind sharing your bed tonight, my Herald?"

Oh my Mythal! Andruil's arrows! Ghilan'nain's hallas! Do I mind?! I would have lost my mind if I mind!

But before Ellana'ra could open her mouth, Cullen barged into the room. She swallowed the "YES!" back into her throat forcefully and glared at the intruder. Cullen totally ignored her glare and shouted at Leliana. "Who put you in charge?"

At that moment, Josephine ran into the room as well and stood between the Commander and the bed. "Please, we must use reason!"

W-what is happening now?

And then it happened. Cassandra's voice, loud and clear. "Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"

At that instance, Ellana'ra opened her eyes and realized she was lying on a bedroll, not a bed. In a cold tent, not a warm room. And the woman staring at her was Mother Giselle. She quickly sat up before Mother Giselle decided to pull her into an embrace.

"Shh… you need rest"

"Where is Corypheus? And his red templars?"

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack."

Urghhh… Mother Giselle is doing it again. Answering my questions without answering them.

"That is hard to accept, no? What "we" have been called to endure? What "we", perhaps, must come to believe?"

"Erm... I escaped the avalanche but I didn't come back from my death. I didn't die."

"Of course. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered."

That… sounded like a con…

Ellana'ra told Mother Giselle about what Corypheus claimed. That Heaven was empty and the Maker did not exist. Mother Giselle answered with more confusing words, but she concluded with confidence that Corypheus might be crazy and he might have imagined all those things himself.

Hmm… thank Mythal all our seven Creators do exist. I mean… they do, right?

"Well, one thing is certain. Corypheus is real, with flesh and bones. So whether there is a Maker or not, Corypheus is the real threat we have to face." Ellana'ra stood up and walked out of the tent. She saw the advisers by the fireplace, all worn out. She blushed slightly when she saw Leliana at first, but quickly felt a squeeze on her chest when she saw how weary the Spymaster looked.

Perhaps… I should go over and console her? Like, I can say… "Hey I survived an avalanche! So maybe the luck will continue and we'll find a place even better than Haven!"

Just as she moved one step towards Leliana, she heard it.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled…"

No. That is not happening again. Mythal, no.

"Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon. The dawn will come." Mother Giselle stood next to Ellana'ra and smiled at her as she continued to sing.

Andruil's arrows… it is happening again.

Then Leliana joined in the singing, which Ellana'ra appreciated. Then Cullen started to sing and she winced. Eventually everyone joined in the singing, regardless of race, pitch and singing ability. Ellana'ra hid her panic in a solemn face while she waited for the song to end. When the song finally ended, and she was contemplating how to clap without encouraging the crowd to sing a second song, she heard her two favorite words of the day. "A word?" Solas walked over and led her to a secluded corner.

Thank the Dread Wolf.

He casually lit a veil torch and spoke with deep concern. "The orb Corypheus carried. The power he used against you. It is Elven."

Oh great.

Solas believed that this Elven orb that Corypheus had used to open the Breach must be the reason for the explosion at the Conclave. This kind of ancient Elven orb was called a Foci and he had seen these orbs used in the olden days when he was in the Fade. He was concerned that the people will blame the elves, again, if they ever discover the origin of the orb. But for now, they needed to find a new shelter or risk freezing to death. And with a smirk, he rolled out the map.

"Let me introduce to you Skyhold. A real fortress hidden in the icy mountains. Superb location with the best defense. And best of all, it is free! You do not get a better deal elsewhere! There is a main hall, a large kitchen, a beautiful garden…"


	7. The Spymaster is actually a Desire Demon

A little rally in the courtyard and some enthusiastic cheering later, Ellana'ra became the Inquisitor. They had just reached Skyhold, the Inquisition and refugees were still settling down, and before she knew it, her advisers had declared her the Inquisitor. It all happened so fast, and the only thing she remembered was taking that heavy ceremonial sword from Leliana's hands. She could vaguely remember what she shouted for her mission as the new Inquisitor.

On the way up the stairs, Cass did mentioned something along the line of "For justice, equality and progress for the Inquisition" but that was too many words to remember and instead I think I shouted "Corypheus must be stopped", or stabbed. Well I should really have shouted "For the Dalish". Keeper Deshanna would be so proud of me. I guess.

She stopped talking to herself as she stopped in front of a door. She stared at the doorknob as if it was a cobra head. She has never been so terrified of a door before. Not because she was expecting to face a humongous multi-eyes spider inside, no. The person waiting behind the door has to be the most beautiful human she has ever laid eyes on. The woman who has been on her mind all the time, the only person she sees during the war council meetings. That was Leliana's room.

After the little ceremony in the courtyard, Leliana had approached her and told her to meet her at her room. With a very solemn face. Since then, Ellana'ra had been going through her mind, searching for incidents which she might have angered the Spymaster accidentally unknowingly. And she found nothing. Well, unless the Spymaster was going to kill her for swooning at her. That will make her the Inquisitor with the shortest tenure of one day.

She let out a deep breath that she was unaware she has been holding and knocked. "Come in, the door is not locked". Her knees weakened as she heard Leliana's voice. Gingerly, she opened the door.

Leliana's room was rather small, with just a bed, a short wardrobe and a round table with two chairs. The Spymaster had obviously been cleaning her room as it looked spotlessly clean. Almost too clean for a fortress this old. Leliana poured a bottle of wine into two glasses and offered a seat to the new Inquisitor. Ellana'ra took the seat quietly and held her gaze at her fidgeting fingers.

"Listen, Ellana'ra." The Spymaster spoke after taking a sip of her wine. "I'm just going to be straightforward with you. I know you have been looking at me. And I know what it means."

She knows! Wait. Of course she knows! She's the Spymaster! And I guess I haven't been very subtle…

"I'm not going to give you the usual talk of you're only my friend, or sister, or Inquisitor now. No. I'm going to be honest." Leliana took another sip and looked at Ellana'ra briefly before continuing. "I care a lot for you. And not only friendly feelings. But as you may know, I'm taken. My warden is out there somewhere. I'm sorry. Despite my love for you, I cannot leave Mahariel."

Ellana'ra exhaled and nodded. "I understand. I know you love Mahariel and your love for… " She stopped herself abruptly and looked up at Leliana. "You said your love for… me?"

The Spymaster blushed and poured herself another drink. "You heard right."

Ellana'ra lifted her own glass and finished the wine in a few gulps. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another glass full. "I… I didn't expect… I mean, I'm just a Dalish hunter. Not even the best one in my clan…"

The Spymaster snorted. "You rose from the ashes of a world torn apart. You vanquished some of the most talented foes the world has ever possessed. You saved the whole Redcliffe Village, almost single-handedly. And yet, you still doubt yourself?"

Ellana'ra shook her head. "I have three good advisers supporting me. When I'm out on the battlefield I have a great team to assist me. I didn't do any of those things alone."

Leliana sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Have you forgotten Haven already? While Cullen was leading us out of the mountains, you faced a dragon and possibly an ancient darkspawn alone. And after you survived the avalanche, you led everyone to safety, to here! In fact if you haven't somehow interrupted Corypheus' so-called ritual and taken over the Anchor, we might all have died!"

"I was just at the wrong place at the right time…"

"Ellana'ra, if you have more confidence in yourself, you would have realized… my liking for you, long ago."

Ellana'ra placed her hands on the table and played with her fingers nervously. "So… I like you, and… you like me."

"Yes."

"But you also love Mahariel."

"Yes."

"So… what should we do about… it? You and me…?"

"I don't know, Ellana'ra. Perhaps… perhaps we should just forget about it…"

Leliana rose from her seat and walked towards the door. Ellana'ra got the message. She walked over with a heavy heart, ready to exit Leliana's room, though she was unsure if she was ready to exit her life.

"I'm sorry, Ellana'ra." The Spymaster said softly as she leaned over and kissed the elf's lips briefly. Ellana'ra froze for a moment, then as Leliana turned, she grabbed her arm and pulled her back for another kiss. She whispered softly into the kiss, almost inaudible. "Ma emma lath."

Leliana smiled and closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the elf's. "Ir abelas, ma lath."

Boosted by all the wine she has consumed, Ellana'ra wrapped her arms around the Spymaster's waist and pressed her lips on hers.

"We need to stop… Maker… " Leliana muttered as their tongues reached for each other, her hands desperately gripping the elf's neck.

"Then… stop… me… "Ellana'ra groaned as her tongue met Leliana's. She shifted her hands up the Spymaster's back to bring their bodies closer.

"I want to stop you but… " The Spymaster tried to resist but her urge pushed her to return the elf's kiss with equal passion. "Maker's breath… why can't I resist you?"

"Because you want me… as much as I want you" Ellana'ra removed Leliana's hood and kissed on her exposed neck.

The two wrapped their arms around each other, and eventually the kisses grew more fervid, their breath grew more unsteady and heavier. Ellana'ra found the clasps and buckles of Leliana's chainmail and undid them while the Spymaster shifted and shrugged them away to drop onto the floor. Leliana gasped as Ellana'ra slipped her hands beneath her cotton blouse, her warm palms on her cold skin. The Spymaster responded by unbuttoning the new Inquisitor's long sleeve shirt and pushing it down quickly. Finally, they shed the last of their encumbering clothes and felt the warmth of each other's skin.

"If we continue… there's no more turning back… " Ellana'ra mumbled among the kisses.

"Shhhh… I'll kill you if you stop now" Leliana whispered softly as she nipped the elf's neck.

They stumbled towards the bed and as Leliana fell on it, Ellana'ra straddled her and leaned down to kiss her jawline. Then her neck. Then her collarbone. And then she lingered at the rise of her breasts, feeling Leliana's breathing getting heavier as her lips wandered over her skin.

Leliana tried to contain her moan but failed. "You're such a tease!" She held onto the elf's head dearly as she felt herself getting more aroused as time passed.

"I'm only getting started, ma lath." Ellana'r gave the Spymaster a smirk before shifting down. She kissed a trail down to the Spymaster's stomach, and kissed every single scar from the ex-bard's past.

"I must look… very ugly to you now…"

"No, ma lath." Ellana'ra shifted up to face the ex-bard. "These scars are part of you. And so they're beautiful. As you are. But I'm sorry you have been through so much. If only I could transfer these pain to me"

"No. These are my pain. You don't have to suffer on my behalf." Leliana kissed the elf and caressed her hair gently.

Ellana'ra deepened the kiss as her hand slid down between Leliana's thighs. Leliana gasped when the elf touched her and raised her hips against her fingers. Ellana'ra moved deeper and faster as Leliana urged her and she felt her own wetness growing at the same time. It did not take long before the Spymaster bit on the elf's neck, her hips raised, and her back arched, and then with a scream, she fell back on the bed, taking deep shuddering breaths.

Ellana'ra lay down on her back with her uneven breaths as she touched the side of her neck. "Geez… I didn't know you're a vampire…"

"I'm more than that." Leliana smirked and tapped the tip of the elf's nose. "I'm also a desire demon." With that said, the Spymaster slid down between Ellana'ra's thighs and started to taste her.

Ellana'ra would never imagine that she could scream so loud.


	8. Lots of reports to review in the War Room

After the night spent in the Spymaster's room, Leliana and Ellana'ra had an agreement to keep their relationship under wraps. According to Leliana, it was in the best interest of the Inquisition, as Josephine was still trying to gain support from the nobles and any rumors of the Inquisitor's private life would do more harm than good.

At times, Ellana'ra wondered whether she could even call theirs a relationship, for she knew that Leliana was still very much in love with Mahariel.

Will the Hero of Ferelden return one day, after she has found a cure for the calling? What am I saying? Of course she will! She is out there searching for the cure only because she wants to spend the rest of her life with Leliana.

She hated to imagine what would happen to her when Mahariel returned. Besides the high probability that the Inquisitor would be stabbed to death by the Warden, the other even higher possible outcome was to have Leliana leaving her side to get back to the Warden.

She confided her concern to Leliana one night, and the Spymaster just shook her head and answered her with her kisses.

Meanwhile Ellana'ra continued to pay frequent visits to the rookery, and Leliana continued to tease her secretly during their war council meetings. Once, the Spymaster pretended to walk pass the Inquisitor to get to the other side of the map, only to whisper at the back of Ellana'ra's neck "I'm not wearing any small now". Cullen spent the rest of the meeting asking the Inquisitor whether she was falling sick because her face looked too red to be normal.

While the two lovebirds tried their best to be discreet, at least most of the time, the Ambassador was well aware of what was happening between the Spymaster and the Inquisitor. Especially after one particular night.

Josephine had retired for the night and was about to change into her nightgown when she realized that she had left an urgent report on her desk. The one she planned to finish reviewing in bed so that she could discuss with the requesting noble in their meeting the following morning. With a weary groan, she dragged her feet back to her office.

Just when she was about to unlock the door to her office, the door swung opened and the Spymaster walked out of the office. Both women literally screamed at each other.

"Josephine!" The Spymaster shouted, almost too loudly considering there were only the two of them in the quiet main hall.

"Leliana! What were you doing in my office?!"

"I was not in your office! I was going through some of the mission reports in the war room! The war room!"

"Leliana, you don't have to shout. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Oh! My apologies!"

That was a legit explanation and Josephine knew that Leliana did stay in the war room many times to review mission reports or plan for future missions. But something was off that night. Besides the part that Leliana basically shouted through the whole conversation. That "off" thing being the usually calm Spymaster's cheeks were rather rosy, and the buckle on her hood was misaligned. But before she could question the Spymaster further, Leliana bided her goodnight and walked briskly back to her room.

Josephine was too tired to chase after Leliana, and she really wanted to just grab the report so that she could retire to her own room quickly. She walked over to her desk and searched for the report. Then she realized someone had been there. Her quill and some of her candles had been moved. And to her horror, she found a couple of crumpled reports hidden under a stack of reports.

"Could it be Leliana? But why would she do that?" Just as Josephine was searching for a logical explanation for the mess on her desk, she caught Ellana'ra sneaking out of the door to the war room. "Sneaking" because she was holding her boots in her hands and she did not look like she was going to greet the Ambassador. Josephine squinted at the Inquisitor. Ellana'ra grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, Josie!"

"Your Worship. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I was… erm… going through some reports in the war room!"

The Ambassador raised an eyebrow. It seemed like everyone was reading reports that night.

"With Leliana?"

"What? Oh! Yes, I was… reviewing some… mission reports with her!"

"In bare feet."

"Oh! That! Erm… because… because my feet are tired!"

"Of course." The Ambassador said dryly. "Did the two of you also review your reports on my desk?"

"We… I… she… your desk… erm… no! Of course not! Why would we want to do that?! Right? Right!" The Inquisitor laughed bashfully.

Josephine sighed loudly as she grabbed the one report that she had returned to get. "Can the two of you don't… review your reports on my desk in future?"

Ellana'ra scrateched the back of her right ear and nodded, still grinning bashfully.


	9. Inquisitor, meet the Champion

That morning, Varric had requested Ellana'ra to meet him at the battlements. There was one person the dwarf wished to introduce to the Inquisitor. Someone who had fought Corypheus and might be able to provide some insight. "A close friend", the dwarf said.

They waited a moment at the battlements and a tall figure walked down the stairs. A ravishing man in mage armor. He had raven hair and a thick beard. His brown eyes were weary but that did not stop them from sparkling under the sunlight. A short crimson smear ran across the bridge of his nose. An alluring smile gracing his lips as Varric announced "Inquisitor, meet Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall".

Ellana'ra stared at the Champion as her heartbeat started to pick up speed. She thought to herself, "That… is the Champion of Kirkwall? This lean sturdy man with a certain air of confidence around him… this is Hawke? Andruil's arrows! I'm finally meeting Hawke! The hero in Varric's story!"

Garret looked down and stared at the lithe elf. His inner voice spoke, "So that's the Inquisitor that Varric talked about? She looks… so small and… cute!"

In a deep husky voice, Garrett grinned and said, "Though I don't use that title much anymoreeeee…. AHHHHHHHH!" He tripped over his own feet when walking down the stairs and landed on his butt on the last step.

Ellana'ra's heart skipped a beat.

Groaning painfully, Garrett stood back up and brushed his armor. His inner voice face-palmed, "So much for first impression huh! Okay, never mind. Just pretend nothing has happened and walk over steadily." He coughed a little and tried to saunter nonchalantly towards the Inquisitor.

Varric walked over and cleared his throat. "Erm… Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all." With a smirk, the dwarf walked to a corner to give both some space to get to know each other.

Garrett walked to the short wall of the battlements, leaned against it and placed his elbows on the top. He turned to look at Ellana'ra and gave a loop-sided smile.

"I heard you've dropped a mountain onto that bastard. That's already more than what I have done. So I'm not sure what else I can tell you."

"I'm not sure if I even managed to hurt him one bit. Corypheus has already killed the Divine, those people at the Conclave and more at Haven. We have to stop him from killing even more."

"Well, you've sealed that humongous Breach. That's something!"

Ellana'ra blushed a little upon hearing the praise. "I… erm… I heard from Varric you guys have fought Corypheus before."

Garrett stood up straight and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

"Somehow he managed to get into the Grey Wardens' minds and made them do his biddings." Varric walked over and added.

"If the Grey Wardens have suddenly disappeared, my fear is that they could be under his control again." Garrett's thick but neatly trimmed brows furrowed.

Ellana'ra sighed. "So Corypheus has the Ventori, the Red templars, and now possibly the Grey Wardens as well? Great. This is just great."

Garrett walked over and placed his hand on Ellana'ra's shoulder. He felt her shoulder gotten a little stiff when he touched her. He looked down and smiled gently. "I didn't come all the way here to give you only bad news, Inquisitor." While his inner voice whispered, "Oh Maker, she smells so nice… so fresh… like… elfroots?"

Ellana'ra almost swooned. The only thought swimming in her mind was "Andruil's arrows! He is standing so close to me! I can smell his scent! He smells of salt and iron!"

Garrett silenced his inner thought forcefully and continued. "I have a friend in the Grey Wardens, Stroud. He was investigating something for me and he suspected corruption in the Warden ranks. He's now holding up at an old smuggler's cave in Crestwood."

"Wait. You couldn't have known about Corypheus before now. What were you doing with the Wardens then?"

"I was trying to find out more about the red lyrium the templars in Kirkwall used. And I thought the Grey Wardens could have some information about it."

"That's it! Corypheus is using these red lyrium to turn normal templars into… red templars who listen to him!"

"Hopefully Stroud has got some answer for us then."

Garrett tightened his grip on Ellana'ra's shoulder and Ellana'ra's heart beat went up the chart at that instance.

"I'll do whatever is necessary to stop him. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him. This time, I'll make sure of that. I'll be at the library. Look for me when you're ready to set off to Crestwood."

Ellana'ra nodded and looked at the Champion's broad back as he walked off. She decided it was a better idea to get off the battlements after her heart rate had slowed down and strength has returned to her legs.

Garrett walked away as briskly as he could and as charmingly as he thought he looked. "Yes… let her stare at our broad back in awe and hope she'll forget about that… fall." His inner voice encouraged proudly.

When Varric finally caught up with him at the bottom of the battlements, Garrett stopped and scratched the back of his neck. "Erm… Varric, where is the library? I assume there's a library here right?"


	10. When they had too much drinks

Leliana's scouts had set up a camp in Crestwood, and Scout Harding sent a report back that a rift appeared to have formed beneath its huge lake, which could possibly be the reason that demons and undead plagued the region. And of course Grey Warden Stroud had to be in Crestwood of all places.

Ellana'ra sighed as she walked up the stairs to the library. With the first camp set up in the region, it was time to set off. At the top of the stairs she found Garrett sitting at one of the wooden desks and writing something. She walked over and looked over his shoulder. "What are you writing, Champion?"

Garrett jumped in his seat, startled, and knocked over the ink bottle, all at once. The ink spilled onto his pants. "Oh! Inquisitor–darn. There it goes." He grabbed a parchment and tried to wipe the ink off his pants but he was only smearing it further. "I was just, uh, writing some letters to my friends in Kirkwall."

"Oh halla poo!" Ellana'ra quickly took out a handkerchief from her pocket and helped to wipe the ink off Garrett's pants. Frustrated that she was also smearing it further, she wiped it harder, hoping to absorb more ink into her handkerchief. Unaware that eventually she was wiping around Garrett's crotch area.

"Uh-uuuh... I think I can... OOOOH" Garrett tried to lean back from her hard wiping on his sensitive area and fell off the chair. He inadvertently pulled Ellana'ra down with him.

"AHHHHHH!" Ellana'ra landed on Garrett, with her nose touching his. Her mind went all blank and she stared at him, stunned like a vegetable.

Garrett's eyes widened in shock of how close their faces were. "Uh... are you... you alright, Inquisitor?"

"I... I think... I think I'm alright... I guess... You? " Ellana'ra could feel intense heat emitting from her face.

"Oh, I'm good! I mean I'm fine! Alright!" Garrett exhaled and chuckled bashfully. "Really. It's uh... not everyday I get to dirty my pants and manage to get the Inquisitor on top of me. Quite the feat I must say!"

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Ellana'ra pushed herself off Garrett's chest abruptly and ended up straddling him on his waist. Garrett whimpered at the sudden pressure shifted to his crotch. "Right! Well. You can get off anytime now. Get up! Up, I mean. Off me! Anytime."

"O-Of course!" Ellana'ra jumped up from him immediately and offered him a hand to pull him up. Garrett scratched the back of his neck as he lifted up the chair and put it back against the desk. "You were... uh... looking for me, Inquisitor?"

"Ah! Yes I am!" Ellana'ra suddenly remembered the purpose of her visit. "Scout Harding has already set up a camp at Crestwood."

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time... " Garrett spotted an ink smear on Ellana'ra's nose and he lifted her chin with one hand and rubbed off the ink with his other thumb without much thinking. Until he noticed the elf had frozen with a very red face. Then the color spread itself onto the Champion's face. "I... uh... I should get ready then! Grab my staff from my room!"

"Yes! Good idea! Me too!" Ellana'ra chuckled awkwardly and ran down the stairs with a very fast heartbeat. Probably as fast as the Champion's.

At Crestwood, Ellana'ra and her team captured the fort Caer Bronach for the Inquisition, drained the lake and closed the rift that was responsible for the demons and undead, and exposed the mayor's past crime of flooding Old Crestwood. By the time they met up with Stroud, together with Garrett, the Grey Wardens had already moved to a Tevinter ritual tower at the Western Approach.

When the team rushed over to the ritual tower, a Venatori magister Erimond had already started the ritual. To their horror, the magister had managed to convince Warden Commander Clarel to transform the order into a demon army in order to enter the Deep Roads and fight the darkspawn, kill the Old Gods, to prevent any future Blight. It was a desperate act by the Warden Commander after Corypheus had influenced them and made them believe they were hearing their callings. Erimond tried to kill Ellana'ra for the anchor, but was defeated by the team instead and fled towards the Adamant Fortress, an old abandoned Grey Wardens fortress.

The team decided to return to Skyhold to discuss their assault options on the Adamant Fortress. While they waited for Lady Seryl's trebuchet to be delivered, Garrett asked Ellana'ra out for a drink at the tavern. It did not take long for a drink to turn into a couple.

"Hey Inquisitor, what do you get if you fry a nug?" Garrett asked before taking a large gulp from his ale. Ellana'ra took a large gulp from her own and furrowed her brows. "What?"

"You get a nugget!" The Champion laughed heartily and finished the last drop in his tankard.

"Is that even a word?! I think you're drunk!"

"No I'm not! You are! You can't even guess a simple riddle!"

"Pffft! I'm sure there's no such word! You just made it up!"

Eventually the duo decided they had enough drinks and Garrett walked Ellana'ra up to her quarters. Holding onto each other, they stumbled up the long flight of stairs. Once they reached the room, Garrett whistled loudly. "Wow! Your people really stop at nothing to make the Inquisitor's quarters looks grand! Look at that bed!" He dived onto the bed and landed on his back, giggling hysterically.

Ellana'ra followed Garrett and jumped onto the bed, lying next to him and giggled just as hysterically. "I don't know! Don't care! Josephine designed the room. But the bed is good! Big and soft!" Garrett draped his arm around her shoulder and laughed. "Just like me!" Ellana'ra snuggled against him and punched his stomach lightly "Yeah! Like a bear!"

"You're pretty dainty. Tiny tiny little elf!"

"And you're hairy. Mister big hairy bear!"

"Oh I know you like my beard, Inquisitor!" Garrett laughed and nuzzled her neck. Ellana'ra wiggled her head and giggled. "Itchy!" Then Garrett held Ellana'ra's face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He fumbled with the many buttons on her long sleeve shirt and mumbled into the kiss "So many buttons..." She giggled and broke the kiss to unbutton and remove her top and bra. Garrett wasted no time and removed his own shirt and tunic.

Garrett pulled Ellana'ra into his embrace and continued the kiss. She whimpered as his hand ran down her collarbone and over her breast. She felt herself burning under his touches and she needed more. Garrett groaned softly and muttered into the kiss "It's getting tight down there..." She purred and unbuckled his belt and pants in response and slid her hand in. He gasped and shuddered when she found him.

"Hmm... so this is how it felt like... " Ellana'ra giggled as she moved her fingers around him.

"Yes. Not quite as delicate as a staff, or as hardy as a dagger or sword. Ha. Hardy!" Garrett was getting more aroused as Ellana'ra continued her "exploration". He removed his pants quickly followed by hers and her smalls. It was Ellana'ra's turn to gasp as Garrett felt her wetness. "Good to know I'm not the only one getting excited here." The Champion smirked.

Gently, Garrett lay on top of Ellana'ra, pressing his naked flesh against hers and claiming her lips once again. His hand moved down her body, and Ellana'ra moaned loudly as he slid his finger between her thighs. Her breath quickened as he sped up and her body writhed as she felt herself nearing the edge. She tightened her grip on Garrett's shoulders, and he looked into her eyes and asked "Should we, Inquisitor?"

Ellana'ra nodded and Garrett shifted himself between her thighs. She screamed as he rolled his hips, thrusting inside her, filling her. He let out strangled groans, as he thrust into her again and again, faster and faster. Ellana'ra dug her nails into his shoulder blades, her head hung back as Garrett brought her relentlessly towards release. Finally she clung onto him for her dear life as her orgasm washed through her, her cries echoed in her quarters.

When both of their heartbeat slowed down eventually, Garrett lay next to Ellana'ra and placed her head on his chest as he embraced her. Exhausted, both of them fell asleep quickly.


	11. Waking up next to the Champion of Kirkwall

Garrett woke up gradually as the sunlight shone through the balcony. With his eyes still closed, he hugged the warm body in his arms closer to him. "Hmm… Isabela, I miss your smell so much… your smell of… of… elfroots?!"

Garrett opened his eyes wide and looked at the body he was cuddling. His inner voice screamed into his ears, somehow. "Maker's breath! This is Lady Lavellan!" He was then totally awake.

Slowly, he tilted his head and looked down at their bodies. Their limbs were tangled together. And they were naked. His inner voice whispered, "Aww… look at her… so small and yet can be so titillating". Garrett could not stop himself as he moved his fingers onto her toned stomach.

Ellana'ra stirred and snuggled closer into Garrett. "Morning, Leli." She muttered as she ran her fingers through a hairy chest. "Wait. Hairy chest?!" She opened her eyes instantly and found herself staring at Garrett's hairy chest. Then other naked parts of him. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Garrett screamed together with Ellana'ra and rolled backwards, fell off the bed with a crash, knocking into a bedside drawer and pulling off the blanket. Ellana'ra grabbed a pillow and hugged it in front of her chest. "Why are you on me bed?!"

"I don't know! I think I was supposed to walk you back from the tavern?"

"And walk into my bed?!"

Garrett stood up and wrapped the blanket around him. He scratched the back of his neck as he muttered. "I guess we were both rather… drunk?"

"You think?!" Ellana'ra squinted at the partially naked Champion.

"Do you… remember what happened last night?" Ellana'ra muttered as she hugged her pillow tight. Garrett sheepishly walked back to the bed and sat next to her. "I… I did. But I thought I was in the Fade… Do you remember anything?"

Ellana'ra nodded slowly as she blushed. "I thought I was dreaming but… I can… I can feel my soreness…"

"Uh… I'm sorry…"

"I… didn't say it's a bad kind of… soreness…"

"Uh… Oh!" Garrett shifted closer to Ellana'ra with a smug smile. "So it was… not that bad huh, Lady Lavellan?"

"Pffft. Or perhaps things always seem better in dreams, as compared to the reality, Ser Hawke?" Ellana'ra patted Garrett's beard and smirked.

"Then perhaps we should have a re-evalution now, since we're both awake?" Garrett leaned in and dared to kiss Ellana'ra lightly on her lips.

"Hmm… I don't know if I'll be disappointed… " She kissed back, nipping lightly on his lower lips as she removed the pillow between them. Garrett removed the blanket around him and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Your Worship, did you forget we have a meeting this morning? We have already received Lady Seryl's trebuchets… " Josephine strode into the room as she flipped through a report in her hands. When she looked up and saw Garrett and Ellana'ra on the bed, she froze on the spot.

"Eeeeeekkkkk!" Ellana'ra hid her body behind Garrett, while the Champion covered his lower body with the pillow. Both grinned sheepishly at the Ambassador.

"Champion… I thought you were with Isabela?"

"Uh… we kind of split up when I left Kirkwall… "  
"Your Worship… I thought you were in relationship with Leliana?"

"I-It's… complicated."

Josephine just sighed and gestured to the two of them on the bed. "We can have the meeting in the war room when you are both… ready." Then she turned and walked down the stairs to leave the room.

"Uh… Lady Lavellan, I uh… think I need a moment before I can… get dressed." Garrett removed the pillow and pointed.

"Oh!" Ellana'ra giggled and shifted in front of Garrett. She sat on his laps and smirked. "I think I can help with your… predicament, Ser Hawke. And you can just call me Ella."

"And you can call me Garrett." Garrett grinned as he wrapped his arms around Ellana'ra's waist.

"And about Isabela… "  
"She has already left. I don't think she'll return this time. But… I don't wish to be killed by your Spymaster… "

"Oh Leli… she has the Hero of Ferelden…"

Garrett lifted Ellana'ra's chin with his fingers and kissed her gently. "Well, you have the Champion of Kirkwall."

"I thought you don't use that title much anymore?" Ellana'ra chuckled softly as she returned his kiss.

By the time the Inquisitor and the Champion called for the meeting, it was already late afternoon.


	12. Somebody had to stay and it had to be him

Thanks to Lady Seryl's trebuchets, the Inquisition soldiers broke down the Adamant Fortress's gates in no time. It was both tough and disheartening to fight the Grey Wardens and Ellana'ra was grateful Garrett was there to help them, and even more delighted when they managed to convince the Grey Wardens that they were there to fight Erimond and the demons, not the Wardens.

After fighting through demons after demons, Ellana'ra's team and Garrett reached the courtyard in time to see Erimond presiding over Warden Commander Clarel's sacrifice to bind a demon to her. Ellana'ra and Stroud tried to explain to the Grey Wardens that Erimond was trying to enslave them to Corypheus. The Grey Wardens, including Clarel, became doubtful of their actions. Enraged by the failure of his plan, Erimond summoned Corypherus' dragon to attack Ellana'ra and her team.

Urghhh! Not that same dragon that destroyed Haven again!

By then Warden Commander Clarel understood that she had been deceived by the magister. She ordered the Grey Wardens to help Ellana'ra's team to fight the Pride demon that was summoned and took off to pursue Erimond. After the Pride demon was defeated, Ellana'ra and team ran after the dragon and found Clarel at the top of the battlements. She was about to kill Erimond when the dragon attacked, mauling her. Before dying, she cast one last spell to kill the dragon. The dragon was injured and flew away. However, the force of Clarel's powerful spell shattered the walkway and all plummet. Ellana'ra and team were free falling when she suddenly remembered her anchor. Hastily, she opened a rift beneath and all fell through it.

Ellana'ra groaned as she landed on the ground. She got up and looked around. The "sky" was bright green, and a unrelenting fog seemed to be floating in the air.

"Where are we?"

Ellana'ra turned around and saw a very disoriented Stroud. But at least he was not hurt. "I opened a rift. I think this is the legendary Fade." Ellana'r shrugged.

Wait. Where is Garrett? Oh Mythal! I think he was the last one behind! Did he manage to get into the rift?

As she started to panic, she heard that familiar voice. "If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom." She looked up and saw Garrett hanging by the cliff. Well, he was hanging upside down in her perspective, but she looked the same in his view.

"Garrett! Andruil's arrows! What are you doing there?! Come down!"

"Ella... you're the one hanging upside down..."

"You are the one! Now get down here you stupid idiot Hawke!"

"How?!"

"I don't care! Try jumping!"

Garrett looked at Stroud. The both of them tried jumping and sure enough, they dropped onto the same "ground" that Ellana'ra stood on. Ellana'ra ran over as Garrett picked himself up painfully, and leaped onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank Mythal you came through the rift!"

Garrett kissed her back gently. "I told you I'll follow you, silly, so I'd make sure I squeeze my butt through the rift no matter what."

At a short distance away, Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

And then another very exhilarated voice followed. "I never thought I would ever find myself here physically. Look! The Black City! Almost close enough to touch!". Of course it was Solas.

Stroud cleared his throat loudly. "Perhaps we should get going? In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?"

It was the Fade. So apparently the place was filled with demons like Shades and Wraiths. Fortunately they were not stronger even though they had the home advantage. As they walked further in, Ellana'ra spotted an old woman dressed in Chantry clothing. The old woman did not seem as evil as the other demons in the area. In fact, she had a rather benevolent look. The old woman smiled and spoke. "I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion."

But it was Cassandra who stepped forward and answered. "Divine Justina? Most Holy?"

"Erm... Cassandra? This is the Divine? That Divine? Your Divine who died in the Conclave?"

"I... don't know... It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger. But... we know that spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor."

The so-called Divine just smiled and spoke gently. "You suspect my survival is impossible, and yet here you stand yourselves. In truth, we don't have time to argue and justify who I am."

"Really?" Garrett snorted. "How hard is it to answer one question? One, I'm the Divine. Two, I'm a demon pretending to be the Divine. Three, non of above. Four, all of the above."

The so-called Divine ignored Garrett's question and spoke directly to Ellana'ra. "All you need to know is that I'm here to help you. You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashses, Inquisitor."

"Wait. How do you know I am the Inquisitor if you're really the Divine who kind of died before I was made the Inquisitor?"

"I know because I've examined memories like yours, stolen by this demon. It is called the Nightmare, which you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness. And it serves Corypheus. The false calling that the Grey Wardens are hearing? Its work."

"I will avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren!" Stroud grunted.

"Then you'll have your chance, brave Warden. This is its lair." The so-called Divine looked back at Ellana'ra. "When you entered the Fade at Haven, this demon took a part of you. You must recover these memories." And she pointed to some Wraiths nearby.

Halla poo... how did my memories become Wraiths?!

Ellana'ra and team fought Wraiths after Wraiths. With each Wraith destroyed, a piece of Ellana'ra's memory was restored. Eventually she regained all her memories and remembered interrupting Corypheus's ritual at the Temple of Sacred Ashes accidentally, saving the Divine and touching one mysterious orb which gave her the anchor. Most importantly, she remembered that the Grey Wardens were the ones assisting Corypheus in the ritual. They were the ones restraining the Divine for her sacrifice.

"So it was the Grey Wardens' actions that led to the Divine's death huh!" Garrett glared at Stroud. Stroud's brows furrowed as he defended. "Corypheus might have been controlling their minds. You've seen him do that before. If you want to, we can argue after we left this damn place."

"You bet I will!" Garrett groaned and walked ahead. Ellana'ra sighed and signaled the team to move along.

Like the so-called Divine warned, the Nightmare detected the team's presence eventually and taunted each of them, possibly hoping to demoralize them.

"Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Evidence has also proved there is no Maker. All your faith has gone down the sea."

"Go die in the void, you demon!"

"Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You were the one who found the red lyrium. You are the one bringing him here now."

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah, just keep talking, Smiley!"

"Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall? Or worse, to know that you're responsible for their destruction? Will you be blamed when the next blight comes?"

"With the Maker's blessings, I'll kill you first."

"Did you think anything you ever did mattered, Hawke? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Ellana'ra is going to die. Just like your family and everyone you ever cared about."

"I will not let her die." Garrett held Ellana'ra's hand tight and looked at her. Ellana'ra smiled and nodded. She believed him.

And then the Nightmare said something in Elven to Solas that even Ellana'ra did not understand, so everyone just ignored Solas when he replied something else in Elven.

The team fought more Wraiths and Ellana'ra recovered more of her memories. This time, she remembered that the Divine was the green Lady Ghost who pushed her out of the Fade and saved her. Not Andraste. The Divine sacrificed herself for her so this so-called Divine they were seeing had to be a spirit.

"So you're the spirit of the dead Divine?" Ellana'ra asked as the so-called Divine transformed into a spirit.

"Well, one thing for sure, we now know the Divine indeed died at the Temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens!" Garrett snorted at Stroud.

"I told you they were probably under the influence of Corypheus' mind control!" Stroud defended. "We can argue about this when we're back at Adamant Fortress."

"Provided your Grey Wardens and their pet demons did not destroy the Inquisition while we are here!"

"How dare you judge us! You destroyed the whole city and started the mage rebellion!"

"I was protecting the mages, not mad men drunk on blood magic!"

"Urghhhh! Stop! You two!" Ellana'ra shouted in frustration. "You can argue all you want when we're back in the real world. For now can we concentrate on getting out of this hell hole?!"

Of course all these loud commotion attracted the attention of the Nightmare again, and it sent giant multiple-eyes spiders known as Fearlings to attack them. The team fought off those Fearlings and many more demons and finally reached the rift opening. However the rift was blocked by the Nightmare, who looked like yet another humongous spider. The suspected spirit of the Divine asked Ellana'ra to pass a message back to Leliana then sacrificed herself to subdue the demon. Her sacrifice temporarily indisposed the Nightmare, and Ellana'ra and team fought the Aspect of the Nightmare left behind, a Fear Demon and its Fearlings. After they killed the Aspect, the humongous spider reappeared to block the rift again. Ellana'ra's team managed to escaped through the rift and left her with Garrett and Stroud.

Halla poo! Is this how I'm going to die?! To become spider food?!

"We need to clear a path!" Stroud looked at the two of them with certainty. "I'll cover the both of you. The Grey Wardens caused this shit. A Warden must end this."

"A Warden must rebuild the order! That's your job!" Garrett rebutted. "Corypheus is my responsibility."

"Garrett, no!" Ellana'ra grabbed Garrett's hand with both hands and shook her head.

"Ella... "

"You can't stay here! You can't... leave me..." Tears started to well in Ellana'ra's eyes.

"Ella... I said I'll follow you. I... I'm sorry. I lied." Garrett cupped Ellana'ra's cheeks and kissed her deeply. He wanted the kiss to last longer. but he knew the Nightmare would not be that patient. He looked at Ellana'ra's green orbs one last time and smiled. "I love you. And I said I will not let you die."

With that last statement, Garrett turned and charged towards the Nightmare. "No! Garrett!" Ellana'ra started to run after him but Stroud grabbed her arm just in time. With all his might, he pulled and dragged Ellana'ra into the rift opening as she struggled.

Upon returning to Adamant Fortress, Ellana'ra closed the rift and destroyed the remaining demons with her anchor. The Inquisition captured Erimond back to Skyhold for judgement, while Ellana'ra agreed to have the Grey Wardens stay to help the Inquisition. After all things were settled, Varric ran over.

"Where is Hawke?"

Ellana'ra's legs gave way instantly and she knelt down. The pain in her heart was too much to bear and her tears flowed non-stop. Varric understood the answer. He knelt in front of her and hugged her head against his chest.


	13. Dancing and murdering in the Winter Palace

Josephine walked up the stairs to the Inquisitor quarters. The balcony door was closed but she could feel a shiver as a breeze leaked in through the gap between the balcony doors. She looked towards the fireplace. It was not lit. In fact it looked like it had not been used for a period of time.

"Your Worship?" She scanned across the room. Ellana'ra was not at the desk. Or the couch. Or the bed. Josephine sighed and opened the door with a ladder in it. Lifting her dress slightly, she climbed up the ladder to the upper balcony. Sure enough, Ellana'ra was sitting in a corner of the balcony. Her head on her knees, which she hugged tight to her chest.

"Go away." Ellana'ra spoke softly and wearily.

"Your Wor... Ella." Josephine walked over and sat next to the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor who saved Redcliffe Village, closed the Breach and saved the Grey Wardens, suddenly looked so small, so vulnerable. Josephine brushed the elf's hair. "Ella. Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Ella... I've spoken to the cook. You've not touched any of the food they sent up here these past few days." Josephine looked around and saw empty bottles lying next to the Inquisitor. "You can't survive on alcohol alone."

"Good. Then I'll die." Ellana'ra lifted her head and looked at the Ambassador. Her eye bags were swollen and the red vines in her eyes were prominent.

"No you won't die!" Josephine wrapped her arm across the elf's shoulder and brought her head close to her shoulder. "Ella... I know the Champion's... stay in the Fade is a huge impact to you. But you can't go on this way. I'm sure the Champion would want you to move on too."

Ellana'ra's felt a lump in her throat as the Ambassador mentioned Garrett. The ache in her heart intensified again and she found it hard to breathe. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again as she hid her face in Josephine's shoulder.

"Ella, the Inquisition needs you. We need you to lead the Inquisition. I need you to stay strong and recover."

"Because I'm the only one with the anchor."

"No. Because you're the only one who can save the world. And personally because you're like a sister to me and I want you to be happy again."

Ellana'ra rubbed her eyes and cheeks silently, trying to stop the tears.

"It'll do you good to leave Skyhold for a moment. To take a breather."

"Another rift to close?"

"No, Ella. I want you to go to a ball."

"I don't have the mood to go to any ball."

"This is not just any ball." Josephine lifted Ellana'ra's head gently and took out a handkerchief to dry her tears. "I need you to attend Empress Celene's ball at the Winter Palace. Even Cullen, Leliana and I will go with you."

"Leli..."

"Yes. Leliana is aware of what happened. And she was... upset. But she forgave you. She knows that she can never love you as much as the Champion because of the Warden."

"The Champion... " Ellana'ra placed her head back on her knees.

Josephine cursed herself for mentioning the name that should not be mentioned again.

"Just take it that you're accompanying me to the ball, will you?" Josephine touched the elf's head gently.

Ellana'ra just nodded her head weakly.

In the following weeks, the Ambassador got busy preparing the Inquisition for the ball. Red Inquisition uniforms were tailored for everyone going to Halamshiral, missives were sent, and she even tried to teach Ellana'ra dancing. But Ellana'ra was just not in the mood for it.

When the day came, the Inquisition arrived at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral and were greeted by Grand Duke Gaspard. He was Empress Celene's cousin and the two Orlesians had been fighting for the throne and power in Orlais. After the team had been announced at the ballroom and greeted the Empress, Leliana pulled Ellana'ra aside to speak to her.

"Are you alright?" The Spymaster asked as she sat on the couch.

"I'm fine." Ellana'ra replied softly.

"I want you to know that I don't blame you for... the Champion. I thought he could give you what I couldn't." Leliana sighed. "But we can talk about these back in Skyhold. What did the Grand Duke say to you?"

"He seems suspicious of the Ambassador Briala."

"Yes, she could be more than meets the eyes. But to kill the Empress, that person has to be able to get close to her. Empress Celene has an Occult Adviser. An apostate she seems to trust. I had dealings with her before. She is ruthless and capable of anything. Just be mindful of her. If I were you, I'll start the investigation from the Guest Wing."

Ellana'ra nodded. Before she left, Leliana patted her shoulder. "Ella... be careful."

Ellana'ra started her investigation in the Winter Palace, to find out who had wanted to have the Empress dead. On the way, she eavesdropped some scandals, threw some random Caprice coins into a fountain, and looted some treasures hidden in rooms locked by stone halla statues. Ellana'ra really liked those halla statues. If she did not have to use those halla statues as "keys", she would have kept one for herself. Ellana'ra had also met with the Occult Adviser, Morrigan. The mage was rather arrogant, but she did not seem as evil as Leliana had described.

Eventually with her indiscreet investigations, Ellana'ra spooked Grand Duchess Florianne and the Grand Duchess tried to kill her and her team in an ambush. Apparently Corypheus had promised Florianne the throne if she gets rid of Empress Celene and helps him rule the world.

First that Erimond, now this Florianne. What's wrong with these people? How can they trust someone like that creepy face and work for him?!

But Florianne did not manage to kill Ellana'ra and her team. Instead, Ellana'ra exposed her in front of Empress Celene and all the guests before taking her into custody. With all the evidences gathered, Ellana'ra also informed the Empress of Gaspard's plan of assassinating her using the mercenaries he hired from Ferelden. Turned out, the Ambassador Briala was the last person who would harm the Empress because this ex-lover was still in love with her.

Together with Briala, Empress Celene announced Orlais' support for the Inquisition. The ball continued and the nobles drank and be merry again. When Josephine walked around to search for Ellana'ra, the elf was already on her way back to Skyhold on her horse.

"Oh Ella... " The Ambassador sighed.


	14. Walking into the Eluvian

Ellana'ra was sitting below the old oak tree in the garden. She had returned to Skyhold from the ball before everyone else, before every one of the Orlesian nobility tries to talk to her.

She hugged her knees close to her chest and rested her head on it. She was weary, probably sleepy, but she knew she would not be able to sleep once she closed her eyes on her bed. She would see Garrett leaving again once she closed her eyes.

"Well, so here you are."

Morrigan walked over to Ellana'ra, her gown swaying and rustling elegantly. Ellana'ra stood up and smiled weakly.

"The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet here you are, sulking alone?"

"They don't mean anything to me."

Morrigan laughed. "That's rather frank of you, Inquisitor. But I like it. I do have a piece of news for you, hopefully which will mean something to you."

Great. What do the Orlesians want now? Or worse, what does she wants from me?

Morrigan smirked and continued. "By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid. Including mine. Congratulations."

"Wait. What? You're joining the Inquisition?"

"Only as a liaison. Celene thought you might need my help to fight against Corypheus."

"What special skills do you have that could help us fight Corypheus?"

"I have knowledge which falls… beyond the realm of most mages. You can't defeat a powerful magical being like Corypheus using the mundane magic that your mages know."

Ellana'ra squinted at the Witch. "You mean blood magic."

"I prefer to refer them as obscure, forgotten or forbidden arts."

"So it's blood magic."

"Fine. Whatever you name it. Does it offend you?"

Ellana'ra just shrugged. "I don't care. Not anymore. Whatever it takes to defeat Corypheus."

Morrigan pondered for a moment and offered. "I've brought something over that I want to show you." She began to walk off slowly. Ellana'ra followed her quietly.

They walked into one of the empty room near the garden. Empty previously, but a tall mysterious mirror was standing in it now. Morrigan turned to look at Ellana'ra who was staring at the mirror in awe. "This is an eluvian. An Elven artifact that…"

So this is how the eluvian looks like. Not as mystical as how the Keeper described it, but more like normal mirror… Okay, tall normal mirror with… strange lights in it.

"I know what's an Eluvian, Morrigan. It's a gateway."

"Yes, of course. And I restored this one at great cost."

"Hmm… I thought the Keeper said that all Eluvians were destroyed… "  
"Well, apparetnly she is wrong. Another Eluvian lies within the Arbor Wilds. I believe Corypheus is seeking it. We have to stop him."

Pffft. First the anchor, now this. For someone who isn't Dalish, Corypheus sure is interested in our stuff.

Morrigan cast a spell and activated the Eluvian. It shone more brightly from within, a warm light emitted from the mirror, as if luring the two women into it.

"Should we, Inquisitor?" Morrigan asked before walking right into the Eluvian.

Well, why not? What have I to lose now?

When they exited on the other side of the Eluvian, what greeted them was a quiet land filled with more Eluvians and ancient Elven statues. Most of the other Eluvians looked either broken or dim. The place was quiet and a cold fog lingered in the air. For unexplainable reasons, Ellana'ra did not feel any danger in this place. On the contrary, she felt comfortable. Familiar. As if she was home.

"What is this place?"

"If this place has a name, it has long been lost. I named it the Crossroads. A place where all Eluvians join."

"This place seems… nice."

"I won't be surprised. You're a Dalish after all. The ancient elves make use of the Eluvians to travel to far-flung ruins hidden all over Thedas. Most of the mirrors are already broken or corrupted. But few can still be opened from this side."

"How did you get to know about this place?"

"I travel around, Inquisitor. And I learned things."

Morrigan walked around slowly and reminisced. "For a period of time, this was my sanctuary, where I had a respite with my son. But you can't remain in such place for too long."

She has a son? Hmm… I definitely didn't expect this… And she doesn't seem as evil as Leliana has warned me.

"Like I said, some of these Eluvians are still active. Like a door, they can be opened from the other side. With the right key."

"If all we need is a key… can't I… pick it, like a lock?"

Morrigan glared at the Inquisitor. She definitely did not expect this question. "No. You can't... pick an Eluvian. And the key can be many things. Each Eluvian is different."

"But what Corypheus want is to enter the Fade. Why will he want to come here?"

"This is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone like him, with enough power, could tear down the ancient barriers…"

"And then enter the Fade from here… like what he wanted to do with the anchor!" Ellana'ra exclaimed. Morrigan nodded in agreement. "Which is why we need to stop him before he reaches the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds."

After they exited the Eluvian and returned to Skyhold, Ellana'ra walked back to her quarters in deep thoughts.

That Crossroads… Morrigan said she stayed there with her son for some time. And the Crossroads feels like… the Fade, like… another dimension from our world. Just safer. Which means…

Ellana'ra paused at the top of her stairs to her room. A glint of hope flashed in her green orbs.

If Garrett managed to survive the gigantic spider somehow, he might still be… alive. In the Fade!

Ellana'ra clenched her left fist. The anchor started to light up. With a deep breath, she lifted her left hand and opened a rift.

Garrett, if you survived the Arishok, you'd better survive a bloody spider! If you dare to die, I'll kick your dead hairy arse!

Moments later, Josephine walked up the stairs into the Inquisitor's room. She searched the whole room but found no sight of Ellana'ra. Not even in the upper balcony. What she found instead worried her. Ellana'ra's armor and daggers were missing.


	15. Back into the Fade

Ellana'ra leaped backwards to evade a Shade which was attempting to slash her with its claws. She gasped as she looked around her and found that she was surrounded by five Shades.

Damn it! I need to finish this fast before they all attack together!

She hurled a Knockout Bomb into the group of Shades to put them to sleep. Promptly, she leaped to their backs and struck them with Flank Attack. The stabbing awakened the Shades, but Ellana'ra managed to run around to isolate them and slay them one by one.

By the time she killed all the Shades, Ellana'ra was exhausted and she had a few superficial wounds on her upper body. She dropped down on one knee and grabbed a bottle of healing potion from her pack.

Thank Mythal I've packed ten times more healing potions than I usually pack for the team.

But Ellana'ra was also aware that if she kept running into these demons too frequently, she would eventually run out of potions. She rose to her feet after she had rested enough, and continued her journey.

The Fade still looked the same as how it was when she was there with the team. Rocks hanging in the greenish "sky", cold haze everywhere and an eerie silence. It was easy to get lost here, but fortunately as a Dalish hunter, Ellana'ra was trained to take note of unique surrounding objects that could be used as markers. At least till now, she was certain she had not been walking in circles.

There was no concept of time in the Fade and she tried to keep track by counting the number of meals she had taken. When she was sleepy, she would find an isolated corner and set traps around her before resting. But it was the Fade after all and her sleeps were light and short.

She turned a corner and found a little cave formed by indentation in one of the rock walls. Its space was limited but large enough for her to hide. She sat down and took out a dry ration from her pack.

Andruil's arrows… I'd better find Garrett before I run out of ration. I don't suppose I can eat demons. Don't think they'll taste good anyway…

After the respite, she left the cave, entered Stealth and walking warily in the shadows. The longer Ellana'ra stayed in the Fade and the further she ventured in, the more worried she became. It was out of impulse when she opened the rift and jumped right into it. Now that she was walking in this deafening silence, questions started to surface in her little brain.

How am I going to find Garrett when I have no freaking idea where he is? And how are we going to get out of here after I found him, alive or d… No. No, he'll be alive. He has to be.

Ellana'ra grinded her teeth as she advanced, killing more Shades and Fearlings when her Stealth wore off and was detected by them. Time passed and Ellana'ra pushed on with her weary body. Dark eye bags had formed under her eyes and as she started to eat less to save ration, she was turning into a bag of bones.

"Rawrrrrrr!" Ellana'ra dived to the side as a Shade sprung up underneath her. She swung her dagger just in time to deflect its claws from slicing open her chest. Another Shade attempted to creep up on her on her back and she briskly leaped away to evade its claws. Four other Shades appeared from nowhere and began to circle around her.

Ellana'ra threw a Knockout Bomb on them but only managed to put them to sleep for a short while. The Shades moved swiftly to close in on her as she tried to slash her way through. Ellana'ra opened her pack to grab a jar of bees, only to realize she had used them all up.

Halla poo!

A Shade slashed her right arm with its claw and Ellana'ra leaped backwards. She could distract them with another Knockout Bomb but her stamina had not recovered. With a deep breath, she lashed out her daggers with Twin Fangs. But these Shades were too quick. Or she was too slow because of her body's condition. While she had barely managed to slay five Shades, the remaining Shade struck her from her side and she was sent sprawling on her back.

Mythal! Give me strength! I can't die now! Not until I've found…

Suddenly, the Shade hovering over her was incinerated into ashes and a loud voice followed. "Burn in the Fade, you evil things! Oh wait. This is already the Fade. Hahahaha…"

A familiar smug face appeared in front of Ellana'ra and pulled her up on her feet. A familiar smug face with untamed beard and a red smear on the nose.

"Garrett!" Ellana'ra wrapped her arms around the Champion's neck and sobbed. Garrett smiled and patted her back gently. "Hey… hey, you're the Inquisitor. You can't cry like a baby… "

As abrupt as her tears, Ellana'ra pulled back from the Champion and punched his chest hard.

"Arghhhhh! What was that for?!"

"For volunteering to stay in this stupid Fade!"

"Someone had to stay!

"It was not your decision to make!"

"Stroud can't stay because he had to rebuild the Grey Wardens! What if another blight happens? And you can't stay because you are the Inquisitor, and you are… you are… someone important to me!"

"Someone… important to you…?" Ellana'ra felt a wave of warmth on her face. Garrett scratched the back of his neck and blushed as well. "Well… I did say those three words to you when we… parted."

"Those three words?"

"Oh Maker, please don't tell me you didn't hear it."

"I am sorry?"

"Not these. The other three words."

Oh!

"I will not let you die."

"There are six words, my Inquisitor. Do I need to teach you how to count now?"

"I don't know… Maybe you just have to say those three words again?" Ellana'ra smirked. Garrett looked at her and sighed happily. "I'm afraid so."

Garrett wrapped his arms around Ellana'ra's waist and pulled her into an embrace. He leaned in and kissed her gently, then feverishly. "I love you, my little elf." He muttered into the kiss.

Andruil's arrows… I miss his scent, his kiss so much…

When they finally stopped for breath, Ellana'ra caressed Garrett's beard and muttered softly. "Ar lath ma, ma vhenan."

"I hope that was Elven for those three words."

"Something like that."

"Should I check with Fenris, just to be sure?" Garrett raised an eyebrow skeptically. Ellana'ra punched his chest again, this time lightly. "Don't you dare!"

"So… you did manage to kill that gigantic spider huh?"

"Yeah, it was a tough fight, I won't lie. I thought I was going to become spider food but luckily the same tactic that I used on the Arishok worked on the spider."

"Which was…?"

"Oh, to run around and evade its attack while waiting for my spells to recover. Exhausting, but effective!"

"Then why didn't you return after the spider is dead?"

Garrett cupped Ellana'ra's cheeks and laughed. "My dear Inquisitor, you're the only one with the anchor. I can't open the rift again with all the magic I have!" Ellana'ra stared at the Champion. "And if I don't return?! You'll stay here forever and ever?!"

"Or until I die. So thank the Maker you returned!" Garrett grinned widely. Ellana'ra shivered to think of what if she did not enter the Fade on impulse.

"But how did you survive for so long? I've packed lots of dry rations and I'm already running out. And yet you… " Ellana'ra scanned Garrett from his head to feet. "You still look so… alive and healthy!"

"Oh that! I have to thank the Maker I'm a fire mage. I've been eating roasted deepstalkers to fill my stomach. Do you know they are actually quite tasty? Kind of taste like chicken… but tougher…"

Ellana'ra's stomach growled in protest. Garrett chuckled and kissed her again. "I've had more than enough of this place. What say we return to the real world and have a good meal?"

With Garrett's guidance, the couple returned to the spot where the gigantic spider was. True enough, the rift was still floating above. With her anchor, Ellana'ra reopened the rift. Garrett held Ellana'ra's hand tightly as they jumped through the rift.


	16. Back in the Champion's embrace

Ellana'ra snuffled softly as she opened her eyes.

Chest hair. I'll never imagine I'll ever feel so happy to see someone's chest hair when I wake up.

Ellana'ra giggled softly at her thoughts. The said chest hair's owner groaned softly and she felt the grip on her small back tightened. She trailed her fingers along his beard, gazing the formation of this mess of hair along his jawline, wondering how would he look like without his beard. Not that she wanted him to shave. In fact she had grown accustomed to this mess of hair, along with that itch it sometimes inflicted on her when he kissed her.

He stirred and croaked. "Hey… "

Ellana'ra shifted up and closer to kiss his lips. "Morning, Champion." Garrett smiled as he lifted and kissed the back of her hand. "Good morning, Inquisitor."

"Had a good sleep?" Ellana'ra kissed Garrett's lips lightly. He pulled her closer and smirked "Are you jesting? On this luxurious Orlesian bed with silk bedsheet and a beautiful elf? I can sleep well for the rest of my life."

"Hmm… for the rest of your life? I'll have to consider granting that privilege, depending on how pleased I am with you."

"Oh… I'm sure I can make you very pleased with me."

Garrett kissed Ellana'ra's neck and moved gently down to her clavicle. She moaned softly as he traced more kisses over her breasts…

"Hey Inky!"

The couple froze on the bed then turned and stared at the top of the staircase. A blonde elf in prowler armor was standing there.

"Sera!" Ellana'ra yelped and Garrett jumped off her, knocked onto the side table and fell off the bed. "Ouchhhhh!"

Sera was laughing so hysterically at the sight she had to squat down. "I wanted to say good morning, but I'm very sure the both of you are having a very good morning!"

From the warmth of her cheeks, Ellana'ra was very certain her face was in fifty shades of red. "W-why… are you here?! And don't you ever knock?!"

Great. Now Iron Bull is going to hear about this. Which means the Chargers will know about this. Which means the whole Skyhold will know about this.

"I did, Inky! But I guess you were too engrossed to hear it! Oh, and nice tits!"

Ellana'ra quickly pulled the blanket over her body. "So why are you here, Sera?"

Sera stood up and grinned. "I was going to tell you that we're leaving for the Arbor Wilds this morning. Didn't expect you to be… busy."

Oh right. I remember Cassandra muttering something about the Arbor Wilds last night. But I was too busy distracting Garrett under the table to pay attention…

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Sera, I'll join the team in a moment."

"Sure!" The archer turned and ran down the stairs. "We'll be at the tavern, waiting for you to come!" And a string of giggles followed.

"Well… that was awkward." Garrett rubbed the fresh bump on his head as he climbed back onto the bed. "So you're going to the Arbor Wilds today huh?" Ellana'ra rubbed his bump gently. "Yeah… I guess that's the plan."

Garrett removed the blanket on Ellana'ra and climbed over to lean in and kiss her. "The Arbor Wilds sounds wild and dangerous even without Corypheus' army. Promise me you'll be really careful out there."

Ellana'ra wrapped her arms around Garrett's neck and returned his kiss. "I'm always careful." Garrett laughed softly into their kiss and gently pushed her onto the bed as he hovered on top of her. "Says the one who jumped recklessly into the Fade to save one man." He nipped her lips softly as he ran his hand down her side. Ellana'ra chuckled softly into his kiss.

"Garrett… I'm supposed to dress up and meet the team… "

"Don't worry. Sera said they would wait for you to come…"

Garrett pressed his lips against hers again; Ellana'ra felt him nip her bottom lip and opened her mouth with a moan, letting his tongue slide in to find hers. Garrett moved his hand between her thighs and Ellana'ra could not help herself as she arched up, grinding herself into Garrett's hand. As she opened her eyes and broke away from the kiss to take a breath, she moaned "Josephine!"

"What?!" Garrett paused and stared at her.

"Josephine!" Ellana'ra panted as she pointed to something behind Garrett.

Garrett turned to see the Ambassador placing a stack of reports on the desk nonchalantly. He yelped and rolled off Ellana'ra, and fell off the bed again.

"Josie! What… are you… doing here?!" Ellana'ra yelled in between her panting. Josephine placed her hands on her hips and looked at the naked elf on the bed. "Placing reports on your desk. Specifically reports that you should've reviewed and signed in the meetings that you should've attended."

Did I… miss that many meetings? Andruil's arrows… time seemed to have frozen after we've returned from the Fade… Not that I'm complaining…

"Do you really have to bring the reports up… now?"

"I knocked."

"I didn't hear you… But you could've reversed when you… saw that we were… busy!"

"The two of you are always busy. And shouldn't you be on the way to the Arbor Wilds, Your Worship?"

"Yes, I'll be joining the team… soon."

"Of course." The Ambassador replied dryly. "And good morning to you too, Champion." Garrett lifted his head from behind the bed and grinned sheepishly. "Good morning, Ambassador."

"Don't worry, Champion. You do not have to feel ashamed of your body. Even though it was just… average size."

"What?!"

Josephine smirked and walked down the stairs. Garrett jumped back onto the bed and frowned. "Am I that… average?" Ellana'ra furrowed her brows as well. "How will I know? You're the only one I've ever seen!" He buried his face in his palms and mumbled, "Right…"

Ellana'ra grunted loudly as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "We should lock and block the door." Garrett nodded and walked over to the desk to lift the sturdy wooden chair. He walked down the stairs, locked the door, and then placed the chair against it. Satisfied that nobody would be able to enter the room, intentionally or not, he returned to the bed.

"Now where were we?" Garrett smirked and climbed back onto the bed. Ellana'ra was sitting with her back against the headboard, her arms still folded in front of her chest. She exhaled, "I was close." Garrett leaned in to kiss Ellana'ra's brows and slowly drew his hand across her belly, down to between her thighs. "Hmm… you still are." He chuckled.

Ellana'ra smiled and wrapped one arm around Garrett's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Her other hand reached down and grabbed Garrett, hearing him groan in response. "Hmm… but you might come first." She smiled into their kiss.

"Oh don't be too sure." Garrett smirked. She gasped as Garrett slid in a finger, and squeaked when he slid in a second one. He cupped her jaw with his other free hand and crushed his lips against hers. He felt his own arousal intensified as he increased the speed of his pumping; she curled her toes and moaned loudly, calling the correct name this time.

And then they heard a voice.

"She is close now, and so is him. But this is not a competition. The only need she has is for him to fill her now."

"Cole! Get out of my room!" Ellana'ra screamed.


	17. Ew I don't want to drink from that Well!

Ellana'ra and her team's pursuit of Samson and his red templars in the Arbor Wilds led them to the Temple of Mythal. When they entered the Temple, they witnessed the confrontation between Corypheus and a group of strange looking elves. When crossing the bridge, Corypheus triggered some ancient magical trap and exploded into a pile of ashes. While Samson and his red templars continued to pursue the strange elves, Ellana'ra and her team walked down the stairs to look at the pile of ashes that was once called Corypheus.

Ellana'ra squatted down and poked the ashes with a stick. "So Corypheus is dead now? We can go home already?" Cassandra looked at the ashes skeptically. "Inquisitor, I don't believe..." Ellana'ra waved a hand to stop her, "Shhhh! Cass, don't jinx it!"

As if on cue, the dead warden next to Corypheus suddenly rose and black sticky liquid spilled out from his mouth, eyes, nose, ears, everywhere, till that black liquid transformed into the physical form of Corypheus.

"Cass! You jinxed it again!" Ellana'ra grunted as they backed away from the resurrection of Corypheus.

"No I didn't!" Cassandra rebutted, albeit with a shaky tone. And then they heard it before it flew down at them. Corypheus' pet lyrium dragon. "You totally did!" The whole team screamed as they scurried across the bridge towards the Temple's gate.

Once they were safe behind the closed gate, the team walked and looked around their surrounding cautiously.

"By the Dread Wolf, Fen'harel!"

Solas turned around and yelled, "What?!"

The rest of the team turned and stared at him in return. Ellana'ra raised an eyebrow as she pointed to a statue. "I said here's a Fen'harel statue. Nobody called for you."

"Oh!" Solas scratched his baldhead and chuckled nervously.

"Tis odd to find a statue of Fen'harel in the Temple of Mythal." Morrigan remarked. "Considering he was the one who tricked the other gods into sealing themselves away in the Beyond for all time."

Ellana'ra shrugged. "My clan set statues of Fen'harel outside the camp too. They're meant to frighten harmful spirits. So I won't be surprised if this statue is here for the same reason. Shall we carry on?"

"There!" Cassandra spotted Samson and his red templars jumping into a chasm they created. The team ran towards the chasm but Morrigan stopped them. "Wait! Instead of running into the Temple blindly like these people, we shall go through the rituals like what the ancient elves will do!"

"There is no time for rituals!" Cassandra opposed.

"I agree with Morrigan. Our people… " Solas commented.

"Maybe there're treasures for reward if we complete these silly rituals." Sera interrupted Solas.

Ellana'ra grinned and nodded at Sera. "We shall go through the rituals then!" At a distance, Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

While walking the Temple grounds and going through the rituals, the team found a couple of mosaics of the Elven pantheon. One of which was Mythal's. Ellana'ra squinted at the mosaic and wondered out loud "Is this how Mythal really looks like?"

"No, she's prettier than this." Solas muttered under his breath. Ellana'ra's sharp ears picked that up and chuckled. "Oh? Lethallin, have you met Mythal in the Fade?"

"What? No! Not in the Fade! I mean no! I've not seen her before. No. Never." Solas wiped a few beads of perspire on his baldhead.

"Perhaps Mythal was just a powerful elf, a ruler among her kind. Sometimes stories and hearsay tends to be mixed into history." Morrigan waved her hand casually. Solas squinted at the witch.

"You admit lack of knowledge, and yet dismiss her so readily?"  
"I do not dismiss her. I question her supposed divinity. One need not be a god to have value."  
"You don't know a thing about her."  
"Oh? Then I suppose you do?"

"Of course I do! She was my… " Solas paused for a moment, then exhaled and continued. "The oldest accounts say Mythal was the Mother, protective and fierce. That is all I will say. This is not a place to stir up old stories. We should go." He then walked off briskly ahead of the team.

Ellana'ra and Sera stopped eating from their pack of nuts and continued the journey.

After going through all the rituals, the team finally opened the door to the Petitioner's Chamber. Once inside, they were confronted by that strange looking elf who confronted Corypheus.

"You have the features of those who call themselves Elven," the strange but charming looking elf spoke. "You bear the mark of magic which is… familiar."

"Oh this?" Ellana'ra raised her left hand with the anchor. A group of archers suddenly appeared behind them and aimed at them.

"Put down your weapon!"  
"What?! No! This is just a… "  
"I repeat, put down your weapon! Or we'll shoot!"  
"Fine! Fine!"

What's wrong with these people?!

After Ellana'ra lowered her hand, the strange and charming, but paranoid elf continued. "My name is Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with protecting this sacred ground from intruders like you. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the Vir'abelasan."

"He means the Well of Sorrows," Morrigan explained.  
"I know. I understand Elven," Ellana'ra said dryly.

"You know, Abelas, you can help us. We're fighting Corypheus, and you and your Sentinels can help us fight him." Ellana'ra urged the Sentinel.

"No. This is not our fight."

"Solas, perhaps he'll listen to you?" Ellana'ra turned to Solas.  
"What do you want me to say, Inquisitor?"  
"You're an elf, he's an… ancient elf…"  
"You're an elf too, Inquisitor."

Oh. Right…

"You are not my people," Abelas interrupted.  
"You're an elf… " Ellana'ra squinted at the Sentinel.

"YOU ARE NOT MY PEOPLE." Abelas repeated, loudly. "You're trespassers like the shemlen. But you have followed the Rites of Petition as a respect to Mythal. So we will help you to destroy those shemlen. That's all. As for the Vir'abelasan… It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."

With that bombshell, Abelas escaped through a door behind him. "No you don't!" Morrigan shouted and transformed into a raven to chase after him as well.

"Erm… nice talking to you. Too."

A Sentinel old woman then led the team through the temple through secret passages and eventually reached the Well of Sorrows. Samson escaped after they weakened his armor and defeated the red templars. Morrigan intervened as Abelas rushed to the Well of Sorrows.

"Are you really going to destroy the Vir'abelasan?" Ellana'ra tried to reason with Abelas.

"Yes. I'd rather destroy it than…"  
"Look, we're the good guys. If you're going to destroy it, might as well let us use it to fight against Corypheus, the big bad guy?"  
"You… actually have a valid point."  
"I always do."

The rest of the team coughed behind Ellana'ra.

Abelas sighed and explained how the Well of Sorrows worked. "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on… through this."

Did he just said their people died in this Well?! Like their dead bodies… decomposing… in this Well?! Ewwwww…

Abelas ignored the obvious flinch in Ellana'ra's face and warned. "Brave it if you must, but know you this: You shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

"For all we know, this Mythal might not even be a god." Morrigan snorted. "And even if she was a god, the Dread Wolf has banished her with the rest of the gods."

"I didn't! I mean he didn't!" Solas shouted. Abelas took a curious glance at him and shook his head. "The Dread Wolf has nothing to do with her murder. She was slain, if a God truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple."

"Ma serannas!" Solas muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, the Well is yours now. It's your choice." And that was the last time they saw the Sentinel.

So the team had to decide whether Morrigan should drink from the Well, or Ellana'ra, or any one of them, or no one. Morrigan stepped forward and urged, "Inquisitor, I am the most suitable person to… " Ellana'ra held up her hand.

"Go ahead!"  
"What?!"  
"Go ahead! The Well! All the water! It's all yours! Drink as much as you like! I have an empty sheepskin, you can pack some back too if you want to!"

"That… was a quick decision… not that I object," Cassandra commented. Both Solas and Sera nodded in agreement.

"I'm not drinking water from a Well that had dead people thrown into it!" Ellana'ra folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Now that you put it this way… " Morrigan winced a little and hesitated a bit.

"Morrigan, you wanted to reserve history right? You are the only one fit to understand all these precious knowledge right?" Ellana'ra grinned widely.

Morrigan sighed as she walked into the Well.


	18. What shall we do now that we have saved the world?

She poked the bear's eye with her index finger. "It's bouncy! I wonder what is this thing they replaced its eyes with."

Garrett looked at the Inquisitor lazily, with his head resting next to the bear's. "Ella… I still don't like the idea of having this bear on our bed." He gestured at the bear skin rug.

Ellana'ra chuckled and ran her fingers down his hairy chest. "Awww… someone is jealous of a bear!"

"No I'm not! It's just… weird to have a pair of… fake eyes looking at us… doing it!"

"But this bear comes with the bed, and the bed is a gift from the Avvar people!"

"Right. To the almighty Inquisitor First Thaw."

"Damn right!"

Garrett sighed. He knew that if Ellana'ra has made up her mind, even an avalanche could not change it. "Or how about we move its head to… face the foot of the bed instead?"

Ellana'ra sighed melodramatically. "Fine. Whatever the Champion Second Burn says."

Garrett leaned in to kiss her lips. "And the Champion Second Burn now thinks that it's time for Inquisitor First Thaw to get off the bed, and down the stairs to the War Room for meeting. Before Josephine brings the meeting up here."

Ellana'ra groaned. Even though Corypheus had been sent to the Fade, peace had somewhat been restored in Thedas, the number of meetings they had did not seem to diminish. In fact, at times she felt that they are having more meetings now that the world is not ending.

I thought the orb is already broken? Why are there still random rifts everywhere? And why do I have to help this noble to resolve his argument with the other noble?

The only items she did not mind on the War Table were the missions of rebuilding some of the villages. Or the exploration of yet another mysterious cave.

By the time Ellana'ra sauntered into the War Room, the three advisers were already in deep discussion.

"Your Worship!" The Ambassador greeted while both Leliana and Cullen nodded their heads.

Ellana'ra leaned against the War Table nonchalantly and looked at the map. She could see that a couple of new markers had been placed. "So what are the new missions we have? Please don't tell me to help resolve yet another fight among the nobility without using my daggers."

"Inquisitor!" The Ambassador almost shouted, while both Leliana and Cullen tried to hide their smile. Josephine cleared her throat. "Remember a while back we built a monument at Haven? We're going to… expand the site."

Ellana'ra raised an eyebrow. "Expand the site?"

Josephine nodded and smiled. "Yes. As you know, we're constantly recruiting to expand the Inquisition, and this fortress needs regular maintenance… "

"We ARE maintaining this place?! We still have holes on the walls and… "

"We ARE ALREADY maintaining this place! We just need more time! And gold! To fix EVERYTHING!"

"Will I live to see it?"

Josephine made a disgusted noise and ignored Ellana'ra's question. "So the plan is to build a statue of Your Worship at the entrance… "

"A statue of ME?" Ellana'ra gaped her eyes at the Ambassador.

"You are the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor of the Inquisition, and the Hero who saved the whole of Thedas! OF COURSE you'll have a statue! I've already arranged for a sculptor to come to Skyhold to make a statue of you. He'll be here in about two days' time."

And I shall run away into the woods to hide in about two days' time.

The Ambassador rolled out a huge parchment on top of the War table. It looked like some kind of floor plan. "On the west, we'll build replicates of some of the Haven houses… on the opposite side will be the tavern…"

"The tavern seems… larger." Ellana'ra pointed at the floor plan.

Josephine smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you've noticed! This shows that you ARE paying attention to me! Now… with the reputation of the Inquisition and of Your Worship, of course, we'd expect horde of visitors to Haven. That's why we need a tavern twice the size to accommodate everyone!"

"And sell the food and drinks at twice the price" Cullen added dryly. And that earned a glare from the Antivan.

"The chantry will be rebuilt at the same spot," Josephine continued. "And in front of it, we'll have a petting zoo. Filled with… nugs." Josephine gave Leliana a look and a sigh. The Spymaster smiled gleefully in return.

Nugs. Of course it has to be Leliana's idea. Well, at least she didn't suggest a stall that sells shoes…

Ellana'ra's thought was interrupted by Josephine. "And around the petting zoo, some stalls to sell souvenirs, weapons, armor and accessories. Including one that sells shoes."

Ellana'ra swore she could see the Spymaster's eyes gleaming under her hood.

The Inquisitor scratched the back of her right ear. "But why will people travel all the way up a remote mountain just for all these? You have taverns and chantries and stalls all over Thedas!"

The Ambassador wiggled her index finger and a smug smile appeared on the bronze Antivan's face. "We have activities. Activities that they can't find elsewhere."

"What kind of activities?"

"We have a display of the guards changing duty every hour…"

Cullen made a soft growl at the back of his throat.

"I've invited some Orlesian artists to perform plays and operas in the Chantry… "

Leliana was grinning like a cat by then.

"And we'll have fireworks in the evening, right before closing!"

"Fireworks?! We have THAT kind of thing and NOBODY tells me about it?!" Ellana'ra could not believe her ears.

I could've used it for my name day, Garrett's name day, our anniversary, at every full moon, after every romantic dinner…

"Yes we do. And I didn't tell you because you would've finished them all within a week." Josephine said flatly.

Pffft. Fair enough.

Ellana'ra rubbed her chin and pondered. "With all these changes, this does not look like the original Haven at all…"

"Oh silly! It's the same Haven," The Ambassador laughed heartily. "Just with a better package! I've even thought of a marketing tagline for it!"

"What is it?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Where hope comes true."


End file.
